Il était une fois
by lily forever
Summary: ... Où comment Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin ont commencé à sortir ensemble. OS.


_Hum. Encore un OS lol, mais cette fois-ci sur Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Il était une fois **

_"Il était une fois, une jolie princesse aux cheveux longs, et très blonds, qui vivait entouré d'une foule de garçons qui l'admiraient pour sa beauté. De ses jolis yeux bleus, la princesse jugeait et renvoyait ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais toujours avec un charmant sourire, ce qui faisaient que les prétendants restants l'aimaient encore plus. Tous ses gens étaient des beaux princes, pour la plupart. Et puis au milieu, il y avait un jeune homme, un beau jeune homme, mais qui n'était pas aussi riche que les autres. Et pourtant, ce fut lui que la princesse remarqua. Ils tombèrent tous les deux amoureux, et décidèrent de se marier."_

La vieille femme caressa tendrement le front du petit garçon qui venait de s'endormir, et déposa un bref mais affectueux baiser sur sa tête avant de se lever doucement, pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller l'enfant. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait éteindre la petite veilleuse, la voix de son petit-fils retentit, la faisant se retourner vers le lit, où les yeux miels de Teddy la fixaient avec toute l'innocence que peux avoir un petit garçon de six ans. 

«Mamie ? Je peux te poser une question ?»

«Bien sur mon chéri.»

«Est-ce que les princesses existent vraiment ?» 

Androméda s'étonna un bref instant, puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. 

«Oui, elles existent.»

«Et elles tombent amoureux des garçons pas très riches ?»insista Teddy en se relevant légèrement. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Hésita. Et puis finalement. 

«Oui mon chéri. Mais pas toutes. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de dormir ?»

«Est-ce qu'une princesse pourrait tomber amoureux de moi ?» demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à la question de sa grand-mère. 

Androméda comprit alors que c'était cette question là que Teddy voulait poser depuis le début. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du lit, et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son petit-fils, en lui caressant tendrement la joue. 

«Teddy, tu verras que toutes les princesses t'aimeront parce que tu es le garçon le plus mignon du monde.»

OoO

Teddy jeta un coup d'oeil critique au miroir, s'observant sous tous les angles puis, finalement, plissa les yeux et ses cheveux, roux quelques secondes auparavant, retombèrent sous ses yeux, lisses et bruns. Il aimait beaucoup cette apparence, d'abord parce qu'il ressemblait étrangement à son père, et ensuite parce que toutes les filles l'adoraient quand il était ainsi. En sifflotant, il termina de se préparer et descendit les escaliers... Sur la rampe, évidemment. 

«Bonjouuur» s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine. 

Il était de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Il devait sortir avec sa bande d'amis, et rencontrer la cousine d'un de ses amis, que tout le monde qualifiait de "super mignonne" et Teddy avait trèès envie de voir cette jolie demoiselle. Il adressa un sourire rayonnant à sa grand-mère, déposa un baiser sur la joue fripée de la vieille femme, et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise en attrapant les céréales. 

«J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Teddy.»dit soudainement sa grand-mère en s'asseyant en face de lui. 

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut. Il détestait quand Androméda Tonks disaient cette phrase parce que, généralement, l'histoire finissait en dispute, et comme c'était toujours elle qui avait le dernier mot, il en ressortait perdant. Avec une grimace, il attendit l'inévitable. 

«Tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir avec tes amis, aujourd'hui»

Sous le coup de la surprise, le jeune homme lâcha la boîte de céréales qui tomba sur le sol, éparpillant par la même occasion les dit céréales par terre. Androméda soupira et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer le carnage. 

«Mais... Je n'ai rien fait de mal, pour une fois.» balbutia Teddy. 

«Effectivement. Ce n'est pas une punition.» répondit tranquillement la vieille femme. 

«Alors... Pourquoi ?»

«Bill, Fleur, Victoire et Samuel viennent manger à la maison.»

Teddy Lupin était très expressif dans toutes les situations, mais surtout très franc, héritage de sa feu maman. C'est pourquoi sa seule réaction fut : 

«Einh ? Madame-je-me-la-pète-en-sortant-avec-tous-pleins-de-beaux-garçons vient manger et je dois rester ?»

«Victoire est une jeune fille charmante. Et puis, il me semble que toi aussi, tu sors avec beaucoup de jeunes filles différentes, non ?»

Oh oh. Sujet épineux. Sa grand-mère détestait la manière dont Teddy sortaient avec une fille tous les mois. Il avait eut beau plaider des centaines de fois que plusieurs de ses amis en avait une chaque semaines, elle restait intraitable et trouvait le comportement de son petit-fils intolérable. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et éluda la question qui n'attendait de toutes manières pas de réponses. 

«De toute manières, je ne l'aime pas, et Samuel est encore un gamin. Pourquoi faudrait-il que je sois là ?»

«Et bien, d'abord, parce que j'ai dit que tu serais présent... Et puis... Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas, Victoire ?»

Teddy grinça des dents. Androméda eut un léger sourire, qu'il qualifia de moqueur, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus. 

«Oh. Je vois. Tu aimerais bien faire parti des beaux garçons qu'elles côtoient, n'est-ce pas ?»

N'importe quoi. C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ai jamais entendu de sa jeune vie. Il haussa les épaules avec une grimace. 

«Sûrement pas. Il y a des filles beaucoup plus jolies, à Poudlard. Et je suis bien trop mignon, comparé à Lewis ou encore Feston»

«Elle ne t'intéresse pas ?»

«Non et je ne l'intéresse pas non plus.» Le ton de Teddy était catégorique. 

Androméda Tonks sentit un sourire s'étirer à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Tendre et moqueur à la fois. Son Teddy était un grand aveugle, comme son père. 

«Tu ne te souviens pas de la jeune princesse blonde qui tombait amoureux du garçon avec qui, a prioris, elle n'aurait du avoir aucun liens ?»

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il se souvenait que sa grand-mère lui avait raconté plusieurs fois l'histoire, quand il était gamin. Mais... 

«Mamie, les contes de fées, s'étaient bien quand j'avais six ans. Il y a longtemps que je n'y crois plus.»

«C'est bien dommage."Soupira la vieille femme."Quoi qu'il en soit, pas de sorties pour vous aujourd'hui, jeune homme.»

OoO

Elle était entrée dans le hall comme si elle était chez elle, de sa démarche impériale et absolument sexy, quoi qu'il est pu dire à sa grand-mère. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle, brillants, et ses yeux bleus, soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir, regardaient autour d'elle comme pour juger si le lieu était digne de sa beauté. Victoire avait la taille et le ventre d'un mannequin agrémentés de formes délicieusement parfaites. 

Teddy soupira discrètement. Il avait menti à sa grand-mère. Victoire Weasley était la fille la plus craquante de tout Poudlard, mais c'était aussi la seule qui se fichait pas mal qu'il soit l'un des garçons les plus mignons. Il la détestait et l'admirait en même temps pour cette grâce qu'elle dégageait, dans n'importe quelle situation. Avec un temps de retard, il détourna le regard de la jeune fille et salua le petit frère de Victoire, Samuel, dit Sam. Il avait 13 ans, les yeux bleus pétillant de malice, et les cheveux roux dont presque tous les Weasley héritaient. Un vrai diablotin. Teddy l'aimait bien mais il était bien trop gamin pour lui. 

«Bonjour Teddy !" s'exclama Fleur et le serrant dans ses bras.«Comment vas-tu ?»

«Bien Fleur." répondit-il poliment. "Et toi ?»

«Très bien, très bien. Oh Androméda ! Comment allez-vous ?»

Fleur se précipita vers la maîtresse de maison. Teddy se retrouva en face de Bill Weasley. Cet homme l'impressionnait énormément. Il l'admirait et le craignait à la fois. L'homme lui adressa une claque viril dans le dos. 

«Salut, Ted ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?»

Teddy savait, par expérience, que Bill n'était pas du tout ainsi avec les autres membres de la famille. Il impressionnait beaucoup moins les autres enfants que lui. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucunes idées. Mais le fait était là. Ted haussa les épaules. 

«Bof. Aujourd'hui, je devais allez voir des amis, mais bon... Comme vous veniez..."

«Teddy!» s'écria Androméda, scandalisée. 

A sa grande surprise, Bill éclata de rire. 

«Il y a une fille là-dessous, je me trompe?»

Teddy rit à son tour et passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses, sans voir la mine soudainement renfrognée de la belle blonde qui était à ses côtés. 

«Démasqué. La cousine à un ami.»

«Mignonne?» demanda Bill 

«D'après les dires.»

«Si tu ne l'a jamais vu, alors tu ne pers pas vraiment grand-chose.»

La voix sèche de Victoire ramena les deux garçons sur terre. Teddy tourna la tête vers elle. Une main posé sur sa hanche, sa bouche plissée dans une expression boudeuse intolérablement adorable, Victoire était encore plus belle. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre avec une voix assurée: 

«En effet. Mais les belles jeunes filles ne font pas attention à moi, alors je m'occupe des autres.»

Et tout ça droit dans les yeux. Il était décidemment trop doué. Avec un sourire suffisant, fier de son effet, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine mais la voix de Victoire, à la fois mielleuse et perfide résonna à ses oreilles, le faisant s'arrêter et se retourner vers la blonde. 

«Peut-être que les belles jeunes filles attendent juste un signe de ta part. Si tu ne leur montres pas qu'elles t'attirent aussi.»

Outch. D'accord, elle venait de gagner un point. 1 partout. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. 

«Mais ma chère Victoire… Ais-je dis qu'elles m'attiraient? J'ai simplement dit qu'elles ne faisaient pas attention à moi. Il y a une marge, il me semble.»

OoO

Ne pas regarder. 

Ne pas regarder. 

Ne pas… Ah! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne mangeait pas son gâteau comme tout le monde, en le fourrant dans sa bouche inélégamment? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'amusait à lécher consciencieusement sa petite cuillère, tout en laissant un peu de chocolat au bord de sa bouche? Pourquoi, par Merlin? Elle allait le rendre fou à ce rythme! Elle leva les yeux vers lui un instant, avec un sourire goguenard et il comprit que c'était probablement le but de la manœuvre. 

Il la détestait. 

Avalant sa dernière bouchée, il jeta un regard interrogateur vers sa grand-mère qui soupira, et d'un geste de la main, l'autorisa à sortir de table. Avec un empressement qu'il lui était peu familier quand il s'agissait de ne plus manger, il se leva et, une fois dans le couloir, transplana directement dans sa chambre, ne s'embarrassant pas de monter les escaliers. Il soupira en songeant que s'il s'enfermait ici tout l'après-midi, cela ferait sûrement jaser. Et puis hors de question de donner raison à la petite peste. 

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. 

«Teddy? Je peux entrer?»

En parlant de petite peste… Pendant une seconde, il songea une seconde à ne pas l'autoriser à rentrer mais, refusant d'abandonner la partie, il répondit un grand oui après s'être confortablement installé sur son lit, les bras en croix derrière sa tête. 

Victoire entra dans la pièce en désordre, en prenant un petit air timide. Elle n'en était que plus attirante, et elle le savait parfaitement. Une mèche de ses cheveux cachait ses yeux bleus, mais il savait qu'ils le fixaient avec cette lueur provocante qu'elle avait déjà depuis le début du repas. Il l'invita avec galantise à s'asseoir sur son lit, ce qu'elle fit avec un léger sourire. 

«Eh bien Vicky, pourquoi viens-tu? Et ton gâteau? Tu avais l'air de l'adorer!» Ironisa-t-il joyeusement. 

«Ne m'appelle pas Vicky!» riposta Victoire en fronçant ses sourcils. 

«D'accord, d'accord.» s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains. 

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Teddy fit remarquer à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas répondue par rapport au gâteau. Elle haussa les épaules, avec un sourire absolument trop craquant. 

«Il était beaucoup moins bon une fois que tu es parti.»

Teddy se releva sur les coudes. 

«C'est une déclaration?»

«Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des déclarations, Teddy.» 

Teddy eut une moue narquoise, et se releva complètement. Il était désormais assis près d'elle, et du se faire violence pour ne pas caresser la peau de son bras nu, aussi parfait que le reste de son corps. 

«Bien sur, bien sur. Tu ne fais pas de déclarations à tes petits copains?»

«Ils se jettent à mes pieds tous seuls.»

«Frimeuse.»

«C'est la vérité!»

Elle avait dit cette phrase d'une voix un peu plus aigue et avait tourné la tête vers lui. Elle avait encore du chocolat, au coin de ses lèvres. De ses belles lèvres rosées et pleines dont il avait une envie dévorante d'embrasser tout de suite, sur le champs. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse ce plaisir. Aussi, il releva les yeux avec un effort difficile, pour croiser les prunelles océans de la demoiselle. 

«Tu te crois si attirante que ça?» finit-il par demander. 

«Je suis attirante. C'est un fait que les trois quarts de la population de mâles de Poudlard reconnaissent. Pour ne pas dire tous, évidemment.»

Elle tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, en prenant une moue taquine de petite fille. 

«Tu ne me trouves pas attirante, toi?»

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel. 

«Pas le moins du monde. Tu n'es pas mon style du tout, en plus.»

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais. Merlin, elle était bien trop sexy pour l'humanité. Mais pourquoi la nature avait-elle laissé créer cette merveille? Le monde ne pensait-il donc pas aux pauvres jeunes filles qui n'avaient aucuns atouts? 

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand Victoire se jeta à son cou et se blottit dans sa nuque. Ce ne fut qu'après coup, quand il sentit le souffle chaud contre sa peau, qu'il réalisa et ses cheveux devinrent rouges vifs sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Victoire ricana contre lui. 

«Pas le moins du monde, einh?»

«Tu n'es qu'une sale petite allumeuse, Victoire.»

La jeune fille ne se vexa pas et sortit la tête du cou de Teddy, avec un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres. Elle laissa néanmoins une très courte distance entre son visage et le sien et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en prenant une moue aguicheuse. 

«Tu adores ça, ne dis pas le contraire.»

Bien trop sexy pour son propre bien. 

Comme si un feu vert avait été donné, Teddy parcourut la faible distance qui les séparait, attrapa le parfait visage de la demoiselle entre ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, enfiévré. Elle répondit immédiatement à son invitation, noua ses mains autour de son cou et leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec une fougue et une passion dévorante. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils abordaient tous les deux un air sauvage mais terriblement sexy qui ne voulaient dire qu'une chose: Ils voulaient recommencer. 

«Attends.» souffla Teddy après un énième baiser.«Si ton père entre, je suis mort.»

«Mon père n'entrer…»

«Teddy? Victoire? Vous êtes là?»

Précipitamment, les deux adolescents se relevèrent, remettant une distance raisonnable entre eux deux. Victoire essaya avec peine de défroisser ses vêtements, tandis que Teddy se repeignait les cheveux. Bill, Androméda et Fleur entrèrent dans la pièce et n'eurent qu'à jeter un coup d'œil pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants ne trompaient jamais. 

«J'en était sur.» marmonna Bill, mauvais. «Je te l'avais dit, Fleur, qu'il fallait se méfier de ce petit»

«C'est adorable!» s'exclama Fleur sans prendre compte de la remarque de son mari. «Vous formez un couple merveilleux!»

«Maman!» gémis Victoire en rougissant. 

Androméda elle, se contenta de regarder son petit fils avec un sourire en coin. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'elle pensait, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, tout en attrapant la main de sa désormais officielle petite amie Victoire Weasley. 

_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

**FIN**


End file.
